Dimensional Heroes Universe: Mighty No 9
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Part 2 of 8. A short break from the tournament due to a massive...ROBOT DOOMSDAY. Will our heroes be able to counter act this evil robot riot with the assistance of this young new Mega Man?
1. Ruined City

It is the present year, or at least in this world anyway. Breakthroughs in robotic technology have ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity. Violence here is confined to the Battle Coliseum, where robot combatants face off in spectacular duels. Originally, the tournament was supposed to make the teams compete in this colosseum. But them…

As the two ships soared, they saw destruction all across the city as robots were going haywire and wrecking all in their path.

"Hmm. Maybe we should have turned the other way." Yosuke said.

"This is exactly where the location on the scanner said but.." Hope said.

"Oh no nonono…" Dedenne said. "This wasnt supposed to happen! Ampharos had this area scouted and checked for…"

"Dedenne! You need to leave now. Its too dangerous." Ampharos said over the comm.

"But, what about the teams already down there?" Dedenne asked.

"They'll be fine. Its your safety I'm more concerned about." Ampharos said.

"Okay. I'll still follow the cameras, but.." Dedenne said as his screen changed to a helio like robot.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you Avi's eye-in the sky report!" the robot said, his name being avi. "Thanks Avi, It would appear that two unidentified ships have entered our worlds atmosphere. At this moment, we'll switching off our receivers so their navigation will go...kaput!"

Just as he said, the navigation went off. "Ah nuts." Tails said taking the wheel. "We gotta do crash landing now."

"Brace for impact!" Hope said as they crashed into a freeway. There, a man with a lab coat on, a skinny body and a hairstyle like an afro noticed. Hope then jumped from the freeway to him.

"That was close." Hope said. "Oh, um… excuse me, sir? Its not safe here right now."

"I can see that. What in the world is going on?" the man asked.

"I dunno, but we need to get you somewhere safe. Whats your name?"

"Dr. White. I'm just waiting for…" he began before seeing a small robot run up to him with a gray body with a blue helmet and green eyes. "Beck!"

"Professor!" Beck said.

"Wait, this body… it looks like…" Hope said.

"Me!" Megaman said as the others came up to Dr white, hope and beck.

"Wha? P-professor, that blue robot kinda looks like…" Beck began.

"I see. The long lost Megaman prototype." Dr. White said. "He's the one we based you off of, Beck."

"Wait, based him off of Mega?" Roll asked.

"Let me explain. I'm a scientist whose greatest achievements were nine unique robots with different weapons. They're called the mighty numbers. They were inspired by the creations of a once great man...Dr. Light." Dr. White said.

"Whoa." Hope said.

"Beck here is Mighty No. 9, the most recent model, based off of the original blueprints for the original Megaman." Dr. White said.

"No wonder this place seemed so familiar…." Megaman said before he heard an explosion.

"No time for anymore explanations. We need to head to my lab. Take Beck with you, I'll monitor your progress." Dr. White said.

"Got it!" Beck said saluting.

"Whaddya say Jexi? Up for a detour?" Hope asked.

"They made us crash. No way they're getting away with that." Jexi said.

"Follow me. I know the way to the lab." Beck said.

They followed beck before seeing a news bulletin.

"Once again, the world is in a state of panic. The president has issued a country wide state of emergency. This is based on reports of out of control robots in all 52 states. I'm being told we have a comment from Gregory Graham, CEO of Cherry Dynamics." a reporter said.

"He's pretty important looking, but why is he sweating?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe some people think some malfunction of CherryDyn caused the problem." Beck said.

"Testing, testing. Is this thing on? My fellow Americans, in this time of crisis we at CherryDyn would just like to say…. That this isn't our fault! Its that Dr. Blackwell, blame him!" Gregory said.

"Dr. Blackwell?" Jexi asked.

"A former partner of mine. But Graham knows he's locked up in a secure cell with no resources to pull this off." Dr. White said.

"In this time of crisis, CherryDyn is doing all we can to remedy the situation… but still, it's Blackwell's…" Gregory said before the screen shifted to the same robot from before.

"He's the jerk that made us crash!" Nami said.

"Hellooo?! Is this thing on?" Avi said.

"Avi?" Beck said.

"Wait, you know that jerk?" Chie asked.

"He's another of my Mighty Numbers. He's Mighty No. 6. Its possible he's suffering from the malfunctions as well." Dr. White said.

"Ahem. And now we go live to our eye in the sky Avi for today's Avi News traffic report. Thanks Avi, it would seem that there's an accident eastbound on, well...everywhere!" Avi said.

"Seriously, is that bot a few screws loose?" Natsu asked.

"Don't let it annoy you, Avi just enjoys doing that. Besides, its not entirely his fault." Beck said.

"Whoop! It looks like Avi's first attempt to ground the unidentified humans was a failure. Well, time for plan b… Direct assault!" Avi said as security robots marched towards them.

"Security Robots. They're malfunctioning too. No choice. You'll have to fight Beck." Dr. White said.

"You up for this?" Hope said.

"I-I'll do it!" Beck said as he fired at one of them as strange things came from it.

"What the heck? I've never seen anything like those before." Mega Man said.

"They're called Xels. They're in every robot on this world." Dr. WHite said.

Beck then dashed into the robot and absorbed it entirely.

"Huh? What did he just do, doc?" Peacock asked.

"Impossible, he took the xels and absorbed them into his body. I knew I included that, but I didn't think he'd know how to use it." Dr. White said.

"So why is it activating now?" Hope said.

"I'm not sure, but right now, you all need to get to my lab fast." Dr white said.

Hope the ran ahead as his coom beeped.

"Huh? A call? Dr… Sanda?" Hope asid picking up. "Hello? Dr. Sanda? This is Hope the Victor, is every...wait, how did you even get my…"

"No time for explanations. You need to hurry to the lab now. We're under attack." a voice on the other line said.

"Thats Sanda, but he shouldn't have gotten into your comm." Dr. White said.

"Well, it sounds like he's in trouble." Hope said.

"In trouble?! What the bleedin heck do you thinks been going on lately? Are you okay, Will?" Sanda asked.

"Oh, fine, fine, more or less. And yourself?" Dr. WHite asked.

"Less than fine… much less! These robots gone wild are Tearin the place apart! I've sealed myself in the lab, but who knows how long till they get in. Hope was it? You're the closest one to the lab, son. Think you can find a way in for your pals?"

"No worries. We find our own ways in." Rainbow grinned. Using her blade, she cut a hole in the wall as they flooded into the labs.

"My scanners going crazy… something's coming!" Beck said as a robot with a ball came crashing in.

WARNING!

"A demolition unit? How on earth did it manage to get down there? Beck! Quickly! You must stop it before it destroys the entire lab." Dr. White said.

"Understood." Beck said.

Round Digger!

The Round Digger Charged and hit the wall as it prepared for another strike.

"Hitting it enough with my Xel shots should weaken in for me to dash in and do major damage. When i do dash into it, cover me so it wont hit me while i do so." Beck said.

"Allow me!" Mega Man said. "Us Megamen have to stick together."

"Yeah!" Beck said as they both fired from thier xel and buster respective ly as as the round digger took damage and was stunned instantly.

"Cmon! Snap out of it...now!" Beck said as his arms went long and green as he fired a barrage of xels that radiated a green aura and that hit the digger as it fell to the ground and went offline.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

"Incredible, he flushed all the corrupted Xels out of the unit, purifying it. I think beck might be more unique then I thought." Dr white said.

Mission...CLEAR!

Inside the lab…

"Dr. Sanda!" Hope said being the first to run in and see him. He was a tubby looking man in a white labcoat with glasses.

"Ah. You must be Hope. My friend told me a lot about you." Sanda said.

"Friend?" Hope asked as a door opened as Reuniclus came in.

"See. He was the logical specimen to do the job." he said.

"You?!" Jexi said charging in.

"Settle down!" Sanda said.

"Its allright Sanda. The reaction is expected after the harmless experiments my guild performed on Popstar." Reuniclus said.

"I'll say, your clone of me, Despair, is still out there. But have you turned yourself around?" Hope asked.

"Turned myself around? I'm a scientist, not some mad supervillain." Reuniclus said.

"Oh." Hope said.

"Regardless, its good you and your allies are here. But where are the Mighty Numbers 1 through 8?" Sanda asked.

"They're all malfunctioning." Dr. White said.

"Oh. Hmm. But it looks like Beck and Call are the only ones not affected." Sanda said.

"Call?" Hope asked before seeing a female robot on an analysis table.

"I had to put her off line to run some tests, but she seems fine as well. I'm bringing her back up now, since her abilities will be useful as well." Sanda said pressing a remote as Call opened her eyes and stood up.

"Greetings, allies. I am Call, and I am…" Call began before seeing Roll. "Who is that? Another model of me?"

"That is Roll. She's the robot we based your design off of." Dr. White said.

"I see. Continuing my explanation, i am a all-purpose robot designed for combat as well as analysis and communications." Call said. "It is an honor to meet you."

"But Crikey! Its like every bot in this world has gone completely nuts!" Sanda said.

"You seem to use multiple languages in tandem with english, pretty unique." Robin said.

"Let's just say I travel a lot." Sanda said. "I've contacted my brother already in Japan, but the government wont send help unless we can isolate the source of the problem. It makes sense, because if their robots come here, they would be affected as well."

"But how are we going to figure out what caused this to happen?" Brook asked.

"Easy. Beck will have to track down his fellow Mighty Numbers. He can filter out enough samples so we can isolate the problem." Dr. White said.

"Great ide… wait, what?!" Beck asked. "I cant take on all eight of my siblings at once!"

"Megamans faced odds like that before, you know." Roll said.

"I've fought more Robots than i can count. I know it seems like a lot, but you can do it. We'll even come with as support." Mega Man said.

"Thanks. Then If I'm to do this, I might as well!" Beck said.

"Then lets get to work figrung out the other Mighty Number's locations, we have no time to waste!" Sanda said.

"Besides Avi, who else do we need to look for?" Hope said.

"Counting Avi, there are 7 other Mighty Numbers out there. Pyro, Cryo, Dyna, Mic, Brand, Shade and Bat. They could be anywhere though." Beck said.

"Not so." Call said. "I've already located the beacon inside Mighty No. 1: Pyrogen. He has been sighted at an oil refinery."

"A heat based robot at a refinery? Egads! Just think of what destruction he might cause in his current state!" Sanda said.

"And I based him off of Robots like Fire man and Heat man, heck, even Flame Man." Dr. White said.

"Tell us what you know about this guy, Pyrogen." Hope said.

"First off, we give them nicknames, so you can just call him Pyro. He can ignite his entire body like a match. He can even made the explosive fire inside of him explode at his command." Beck said.

"Yeesh." Hope said.

"I have to go regardless, since I have weapons weak against him." Megaman said. "But our teams have to contribute too."

"No worries. We'll all go and help." Jexi smiled.

"Count us in." Gemini said.

"Oh and dont worry about your ships. We'll fix em up in a jiffy, but for right now you can use the teleporter to get to any location the Mighty Numbers are at." Sanda said.

"Thanks. You coming too, call?" Hope asked.

"I'm afraid I am not yet suited for combat. Only communications for now." Call said.

"You can handle Pyro without Call. But I'll make sure to get her combat protocols back online when i can." Sanda said.

"We weren't going to bring her either way. After all, we can handle Pyro without her." Rainbow said as they marched. 


	2. Mighty No 1: Pyrogen

The group arrived at the oil refinery and saw the massive amount of fire damage done to it already.

"Hmm. A robot that makes fire in an oil refinery. Luck is certainly not with any of us." Sugarcoat said.

"Not exactly ideal conditions, I'll give you that, sugarcoat." Dr. White said. "Regardless, you have to locate Mighty No. 1 immediately."

"Right, lets start the mission." Megaman said.

System Ready...GO!

The group began running on the refinery.

"Okay, if I were a robot that could light his entire body on fire, where would I go?" Gemini wondered.

"My guess would be the oil tankers further in. He could be ready to ignite those." Sci-Twi said.

"We'd best stop him before he does. With Pyro in his current condition, who knows how much could be damaged if he blows the tankers?" Hope said.

"This entire refinery could blow with us on it as well as a few city blocks." Aelita said.

"Scans are picking up No. 1 closer to the emergency extinguisher trucks." Jeremie said over the comm.

As soon as they reached it, they saw a red robot with a match like body standing on one of them.

"I'm scared." Fluttershy said.

"The feelings mutual."

Hope walked slowly up to Pyro who turned to him.

"Er, hey. Uh… just take it easy, were not here to…" Hope started.

"Burrrrn.. The world must…" he said before igniting. "BURN!" he shouted before running off.

"Ack!" Hope said.

"Pyro, wait!" Beck said.

"So its true. Pyro has gone rogue as well." Dr. White said.

"After him! Dont let him get to the tankers!" Jexi said.

As the others progressed, the other fires from the oil destabilized the structures. Silos collapsed as they fought with other robots and braved the heat.

"Argh, this heat… I know I still have Lady Palutena's power of Cooling on, but this is way hotter than that volcano." Pit said.

"Well with me, this aint nothing! I'll show that hothead what real fire is… oof!" Natsu said before crashing into a wall separating hope and beck from the rest of the group.

"We're trapped?" Hope said before they saw Pyro.

"Why you not burn? Why you not..." he began before igniting. "BURN?"

WARNING!

"Oh great, this was the last thing we needed. Okay, I guess you and me will have to do this." Hope said.

Mighty No. 1: Pyrogen

"PYRO CRASH, AND YOU...BURN!" Pyro said.

"Here he comes!" Hope said as Pyro charged right at them with flames trailing behind him. Then he charged again, this time going into a body slam with an explosion following its landing.

Hope went in and punched his face. Pyro was then weak as the flames died on his body prompting beck to dash into him and absorb some Xel.

Pyro jumped back to an end of the arena and flamed up again.

"Here it comes!" Pyro said as he charged up. "BURN!" he shouted heading right at them.

"I got this." Hope said dashing right at him.

"What in tarnation does that boy think he's doing?! He'll be roasted!" Sanda said.

"Its all right. What your looking at….is the boy who pierces fire." Korra said.

Hope blasted throught the flames and smashed his fist into pyro so hard, that it extinguished him and sent him flying, crashing into a silo.

"Cmon! Snap out of it...Now!" Beck said flushing all of the corrupted Xels from Pyro.

"Beck...is that...you?" Pyro asked regaining his senses and proper voice.

"His voice changed!" Hope said.

"It was a product of the corruption. Now its gone because I cured him." Beck said.

"You really are something…" Hope before before Beck glowed and gained a body similar to Pyro's.

"ReXelection: Pyrogen. Acquired." Beck said.

"The same copy ablities as Megaman. Dr White, is this another delayed programming?" Tails asked.

"No. Its part of the Xel assimilation. Beck assimilated Pyro's xels, gaining his abilities as well. Its called ReXelection." Dr. White said.

Pyro then got up and walked to hope.

"Man.. you really do deserve that nickname. You cut through my attack like it was a hot knife through butter." Pyro said.

"Thanks. Uh.. my attack did not damage you at all, did it?" Hope asked.

"Of course not. I'm operating at full capacity!" Pyro said.

"Then you can join us on missions if you want, Pyro." Hope said.

"Uh, maybe I better get a check up first before I join. Just to make sure I'm still kicking." Pyro said.

"Heh.. yeah, lets get back to the lab." Hope said.

Mission… CLEAR!

Back at the lab…

"I'm telling you guys, what happend to me, I dont remember much. All I can remember before going wild was this kid coming up to me with this wicked grin." Pyro said. "Now that I think about it, he kinda looked like...you." he said pointing to Hope.

"Despair, I knew it!" Hope said.

"Subject 1? He's here?" Reuniclus said in surprise.

"We met him at Castle Oblivion when he was working for the Organization." Robin said.

"I see. So that's where he ran away to." Reuniclus said.

"What was your original purpose for despair? He's a dark clone of me." Hope said.

"He was my first attempt at cloning you. He use to be perfectly fine. Very close to you. One day, he asked about where he came from. I told him the truth. I think this hurt him inside. He couldn't stand the thought of being second rate to you, so he escaped my lab and ran away." Reuniclus said.

"I dont think this Despair is the root of the problem, Reuniclus." Dr. White said. "But hopefully, if I get enough of these Xel samples, I might be able to learn the real source."

"And theres still seven other's out there. Were still working on finding them, so rest up until we get a bead on one." Sanda said.

"Attention. Mighty No. 2, Cryosphere is located." Call said.

"Cryo? Already?" Pyro said.

"Location: Water Work Bureau." Call said.

"Of course she'd wanna go there, being an ice based robot. Cmon, we got work to do, guys!" Pyro said.

"Youre coming?" Hope asked.

"Of course. My fires the only thing that can melt Cryo's ice. You need me for this." Pyro said.

"Then lets get ready." hope said.

"As a precaution, all members with Devil Fruit-"

"That won't be necessary, Hope. Cause I'm going alone with Beck." Korra said.

"Right. Good luck you three." Hope said.


	3. Mighty No 2: Cryosphere

The three teleported into the waterworks bureau.

"Pyro here, were in. Looks like Cryo's already gone inside. Entrance is covered in ice." Pyro said.

"Ive scanned the bureau already. Theres an alternate route through the water. Just dive in and come back up on the other side." White said.

"You two go on ahead, I'll make my own path. I'm not used to water." Pyro said.

"RIght, meet you on the other side." Korra said as she and Beck dove down deep into the water.

"Well, the original Megaman was used to water, so I'm fine too." Beck said as they swam along. It was after a while of swimming before they popped up on the other side to see it covered in ice.

"Cryo's definitely been here." Beck said.

"Ah, Beck, so ice to see you." said a voice over the intercom.

"Sounds like a little girls voice who loves to make ice puns." Korra said.

"She is. Cryo's a girl." Beck said.

Pyro then caught up to them.

"Cryo's always been a bit of a prankster, so try to be careful traversing." Pyro said as they came to the venting chamber.

"Look at all this. Ice everywhere." Korra said.

"You know firebending right? Because there's only one way to get past all this.." Pyro said igniting. "BURN right through it!"

He dashed into a wall of ice cubes as they melted easily with his massive fire power.

"You got the right idea." Korra said as she was burning through the ice with her fire.

"Ah man! Pyro? WHo said you can crash my day in the snow?" Cryo said.

"Save it, you little ice cube. We're coming for you." Korra said.

"If i know cryo, shes setting all of this up from a safe place. And here, that would be the main security station. She's watching us all from there." Beck said.

"Exactly what i was thinking." Korra said as they continued through waves of robots, including two who had the familiarity of a certain old game. They then came to the main purifier station.

"Alright, from here we can undo all the damage Cyro's done." Pyro said. "Lets...FIRE IT UP!"

He blasted heat that melted the tanks, as well as fanned out into the pipes to melt down the entire waterworks at once. Beck then Rexelected into Pyros form and went inside the Security station with Korra. Cryo was sitting on one of the monitors, giggling as she jumped down.

WARNING!

"You two runts just refuse to chill out, dont you?" Cryo said.

"Looks whos talking. Youre half the size of me." Korra said.

"Oh, I'm sure its nothing a little cold shower won't cure." Cryo said.

Mighty No. 2: Cryosphere

"You know, I think no ones ever done an Ice sculpture of an Avatar before…" Cryo said using her hose to propel herself into the air. "Guess I'll be the first to do that frosty job." Cryo said as the water increased before freezing into a stack of ice.

"Get ready!" Beck said charging up a burst attack. "Pyro Burst!"

He blasted away the ice as he and Cryo exchanged shots before he dashed into her.

"Not bad. But now that we've broken the ice, time to give you both the cold shoulder!" Cryo said using her second arm to blow an icy ball with spikes on it as it leapt into the air.

"Would you cut it out with the ice puns already?" Korra said.

"Snow way, avatar! What kinda ice bot would I be without the ice puns?" Cryo said laughing before Korra hit her with a large pillar of flames.

"Good. Come on! Snap out of it….Now!" Beck said as the corrupted Xels were flushed from Cryo's body.

"Beck, phew. Am ice glad to see you." Cryo said regaining her senses.

Pyro then came in.

"Whoa Beck, you did it! I guess youre growing up. Maybe you wont need me a lot." Pyro said as beck glowed. "Now claim that ReXelection, little buddy."

Beck then gained a body similar to Cryo's along with her hose.

"ReXelection: Cryosphere. Acquired." Beck said.

"Cool outfit beck! Now were like Ice buddies!" Cryo said.

"Yeah, you mind us taking you back so we can make sure youre not gonna freeze anyones butts off?" Korra said.

"Well, allright." Cryo said.

Mission...Clear!

Back at the lab…

"So this creepy Despair guy showed up to Pyro before I went cold? Hey, that happened to me too. He told me to freeze up the waterworks just before I totally lost it." Cryo said.

"So, Subject 1 is approaching the Mighty Number's. But I don't quite understand for what purpose." Reuniclus said.

"BUt the problem dosnt lie with him. With each sample I'm getting, were getting closer to the root." Dr. White said.

"So, if you guys went in order from Pyro to me, does that mean youre going after Dyna next?" Cryo asked.

"We're just going in the order Call locates them for right now." Tails said.

"Speaking of locating. Mighty No. 5: Battalion has been found." Call said.

"Okay, so thats two numbers off from Dyna, but getting Bat back is way cooler. Especially since my ice attacks freeze him and his missiles." Cryo said.

"Battalion has been located at….the old abandoned Military Base." Call said.

"Alright, you said it yourself, Cyro. Youre going with Beck. Anyone else going to stop whatever Bat's planning?" Hope asked.

"Its going to be me." said Weiss as she stepped up.

"The Schnee Dust Company Heiress? I get it. It;s because you dont want any other weapons like what you produce out in the world." Fuyunyan asked.

"That's right. And...I wouldn't mind getting some action in as well." Weiss said.

"Be careful. Bats a soldier through and through, and through Cryo's weaponry is his weakness, dont underestimate his own firepower. I gave him a gatling gun and a head mounted cannon that fires self-detonating cannonballs." White said.

"I appreciate the warning, but it wasn't needed." Weiss said as the three headed out.


	4. Mighty No 5: Battalion

The three landed in the Military base.

System Ready...GO!

"Were in." Beck said as the three looked around.

"This whole place is abandoned right? Yet is looks like some robots have already been in here." Weiss said.

"I wonder.." White said as they proceed.

They fought several on coming drones as they proceeded.

"What in the sam hill?! Those clearly are military bots!" Sanda said.

"They were all supposed to be scrapped ages ago." White said. "Bat must have done this."

"I'm picking up his signal deeper into the base. Looks like he's in the Nerve Center." Jeremie said.

"Lets go. Time to reach into our slush funds and pick up some frozen assets. Get it?" Cryo said as she charged in freezing any robot she saw.

"Well, at least she'll serve as a nice little distraction for the military bots while we head in." Weiss said.

They came to a skybridge before the doors sealed shut.

"Were trapped!" Beck said.

"Is that fear in your voice, Private Beck? A robot soldier does not feel fear! Youre not like that girly girl you brought with you, are you?" said a voice on the speakers.

"That's definitely Bat. Talking like a hot headed drill sergeant as usual." Cryo said.

"Private Cryo? Who said you could come in here?" Bat said.

"No one. I invite myself in, remember?" Cryo said.

"Well you aint freezing me this time. All forces...ATTACK!" BAt said as multiple robots appeared. They tore through them as the doors unsealed.

"I'll go on ahead and freeze some more baddies for you so you can get Bat good." Cryo said running on ahead.

"Hmm. Seems like Bat's trying to start some sort of robot war, based on his troops inside." Weiss said.

They ran on ahead and dealt with other robots.

"You got guts maggots. But you wont stop me. Attention all hands! Commence the invasion! Let loose the dogs of war!" Bat said. "CHARGE!"

"There are large clusters of robots from your location heading towards the city." Call said.

"What in tarnation?! He's really trying to start a war! Beck,Weiss, you have to hurry and stop him!" Sanda said.

"Were almost to the nerve center, there in 3..2...1..now!" Weiss said as they barged in. Inside was a robot with missiles and a cannon of sorts.

WARNING!

"So, you maggots crawled all the way here. What are your major malfunctions, Private Beck and Private Shnee? Why would you try and stop this glorious war?" Bat said.

"Bat, you have to understand." Weiss began.

"No, you understand. Fighting is in our programming. Its in our circuits. It's what we're made for." Bat said.

Mighty No. 5: Battalion

"Battle is our destiny!" Bat said.

He started off with rounds of gatling fire as Beck switched to Cryosphere ReXelection.

"Cryo Triple shot!" Beck said firing bursts of ice that froze Bat.

"What in Blazes….?" Bat said as his entire body was frozen in ice.

"You aren't gonna win against us, Bat." Weiss said going into Brave Form. "Cause we're that much better than you."

They wailed on bat as they exchanged weapon fire.

"Yes maggots, fight, fight! Private Becks a war machine, and you Private Schnee… are a Huntress! You take down Grimm and follow the orders of clients! You are all war machines made to fight!" Bat said.

"No bat, were not like you! We'd never fight without good reason!" Beck said as he landed the final hit. "Now, snap out of it...Now!" Beck said as the corrupted Xels left Bat.

"My...army. Beck, please, stop the...war." Bat said regaining his senses.

"How do we do that?" Weiss asked.

"The kill switch on the control panel, hit it.. Hurry!" Bat said as Weiss ran over to it and turned off the troops as well as the missiles outside.

"Okay. War has been averted." Beck said as he soon gained a body resembling Bat's complete with a cannon. "ReXelection Battalion. Acquired!"

"Excellent work, Beck. Now, let's get Bat back to the lab and make sure he's alright." Weiss said

Mission...Clear!

Back at the lab…

"Yeah, that's creepy Despair kid came at me. He told me I was to ignite the flames of war and start a war with these places." Bat said printing out a list.

"Ylisse, Terca Lumerios, Marvel Land, Hyrule? These are worlds located in different parts of the universe." Jexi said going over the list.

"It looks like Despair not only has Hope form, but the memorization of locations from his memory." Tails aid,

"In creating Subject 1, I never thought he'd evolve this quick. I didn't even think he could access the memories of the original." Reuniclus said.

"So even you think it was a mistake to clone me?" Hope asked.

"I think it was a mistake to even tell him about you." Reuniclus said. "But, what's done is done. I suppose...I have no choice but to put him down."

Bat then stood up. "Well sergeant Reuniclus, you'd have to get in line. That maggot used the corruption I had to his advantage. If I see him, hes getting a face full of missiles!"

"That will have to wait, Batallion." Call said. "Mighty No. 4, Seismic has just been located in the mines."

"So its Mic this time? He isnt gonna be easy to bring down." Pyro said.

"That is true. Mic is the most durable and resient robot I;ve ever built. I designed him to be an excavation bot. He was designed after another hard worker, Guts Man." White said.

"With all that extra armor, its gonna be tough for you guys to get blows into mic, hes harder than solid ice." Cryo said.

"Heheh. Youre forgetting, Private Cryo, that Private Mic isn't all powerful. He's incredibly weak to my artillery. So I'll be going after him." Bat said.

"Same here. If he's as strong as Guts Man, then I'm the girl for the job." Indigo said.

"Well thats not fair, when do any of Hope's team get a turn?" Cryo asked.

"I just went a mission ago." korra said.

"Yeah. Plus the Guts Armor is the only thing to withstand blows of someone so strong." Indigo said.

"RIght. But try not to take too much damage, or you'll have to do that cocoon thing like last time." Jexi said.

"I'm ready too, Bat, shall we get going?" Beck asked.

"Indeed, Private Beck. Private Indigo, were movin out!" Bat said as they marched out. 


	5. Mighty No 4: Seismic

The three teleported to the entrance to the mines.

"So the last signal was at this spot, right?" Indigo said.

"Yes, the last known transmission from No. 4's beacon was this location." Call said.

"Maybe the beacon stopped working because he stopped functioning?" Sanda asked. "In that case, do you think he might be….?"

"Negatory Commander Sanda. Commander white as well as us other mighty numbers know that Mic cant go down that easy. He's as tough as they come." Bat said.

"As a preventive warning, we will lose transponder signal strength as you go in deeper. Jexi has requested we cut off communications for the time being." Call said.

"Which would also explain mic's signal being lost. Alright, I'm accepting Jexi's idea. Beck, you, Bat and Indigo will have to go it alone from here." Hope said.

"No worries. The three of us got this." Indigo said as they ventured into the tunnels. As they got deeper in, they saw large mining robots blocking their way.

"Please. You aren't strong. I've seen toasters tougher than you." Bat said firing at them.

"Glad he's with us." Indigo said.

They managed to defeat more robots and hold off a lot of mining equipment as they got in deeper.

It wasn't too long before walls separated Indigo and Beck from Bat as a large robot with digger hands dropped down.

"Mic! I knew you weren't offline." Beck said as Mic growled.

WARNING!

"Uh, Beck. I don't think Mic's here for fun and games." Indigo said.

"What? Even you too? I'm sorry, Mic. But I've gotta take you down!" Beck said.

Mighty No. 4: Seismic

Mic growled and transformed his lower half into a set of treads and charged.

"OH man… the corruption must've deteriorated his logic circuits. He's like a wild animal." Indigo said as she activated her Guts Armor as she tried to keep him off Beck.

"Indigo, get clear!" Beck said Rexelecting to Batallion form. "Battalion Shell, Fire!" Beck said firing at Mic and dealing heavy damage.

Mic's arms then changed to drills as he fired them at Beck and Indigo.

"Keep blasting those rockets!" Indigo said as Beck laid on the pressure into Mic, keeping him back and stunning him. "Sorry Mic, but its time to say goodnight!"

WIth a final punch to the face, Mic fell over onto his knees.

"Quick beck, snap him out of it before he recovers!" Indigo said.

"Snap out of it….Now!" Beck said as the corrupted Xels were expunged.

"Beck? Why Beck come? Its dangerous here." Mic said regaining his senses.

"Mic! Your logic and language protocols are back online, thank goodness!" Beck said.

"Sorry for making you and the others worry about me, Beck." Mic said.

"No worries. I'm always there to help my siblings." Beck said as he gained a body resembling Mic's with treads included. "ReXelection: Seismic. Acquired!"

Misson… CLEAR!

Back at the lab…

"So you guys encountered Reuniclus's former clone experiment, huh?" Mic said. "Yeah, me too. He used my digging to dig him a tunnel to someplace, but he didn't tell me where. Just told me where to dig."

"This is ridiculous. Why is Despair using whatever is causing you guys to go wild for his own personal gain?" Hope asked.

"As soon as we isolate the source of the problem, well find out what my former experiment is planning. Hopefully relating to it." Reuniclus said. "Call, any new reports on the 4 remaining robots?"

"Yes. Traffic cams have caught sight of Mighty No. 7: Brandish, dashing along the highway." Call said.

"Brand, I knew he'd be next!" Pyro said.

"Private Brands always been a bit of a speed demon." Bat said.

"What kind of a robot is he?" Hope asked.

"He's sort of like a cool ninja of sorts. He has incredible speed and these two scissor blades he can use to slice through almost anything." Cryo said.

"So this is a sword fighter were dealing with." Hope said. "Lets see, counting the sword fighters on our team, theres Zoro, Brook, Gemini, Erza, Asuna and Kirito. Our best ones."

"It's gonna be hard to select who goes with beck. Erza has her requip magic, zoro has three-swords to brands two, Gemini has her Mifune Sword Style, and Asuna and Kirito have their skills from ALO at their disposal." Rainbow said.

"No need to think. We're letting Gemini handle this." Zoro said.

'Really? I thought you of all people would get the chance to fight some sorta robo-swordsman." Gemini said.

"HIs skills are almost similar to him, who i gotta top one day. But, Brand's a robot, someone who's strength is set and can't grow. Not someone I wanna go against." Zoro said.

"Then you can leave this to me, partners!" Gemini said.

"I'm going too." Mic said. "Hate to rely on others to take on Brand, but someone's gotta stop those nutso cars. And Brands strikes cant damage me. So I'm the guy for the job."

"Well, let's saddle on up, partners." Gemini said. 


	6. Raychel and Mighty No 7: Brandish

In a damaged room stood a red robot who looked at the monitors. "Why? Why am I this way?" she continued to ask herself. "Why must I be doomed to feed?"

This was a robot that was built, but something was wrong with it. This one is called the Vermillion Destroyer. Unit Name: Raychel.

"I must regain my form." she said before seeing the Sanda symbol on the screen. "Sanda Robotics."

Ray was a female robot that had a red digitalized cape, a mask and claws. Her abnormality was that her body is deteriorating at a rapid rate, needing to feed on Xels to survive. She too, had encountered the Mighty Numbers so far and yet did not purify them. But they did grant her new arm modifications for her right arm. Unlike Rexelctions, these were called Variation Codes.

"Checking Variations acquired so far. Pyrogen, Cryosphere, Battalion, Seismic. Scanning for remaining Mighty Numbers. Four remaining. Brandish, Dynatron, Countershade, Aviator. Scanning for closest target. Acquired. Next source target...Mighty No.7: Brandish. Highway." Ray said as she charged out.

They three then teleported to the highway as mic drove along it before a Ninja like robot with two swords appeared.

"It's him!" Beck said.

"This is Mic. We already got eyes on Brand. But it looks like hes not himself. Hes trying to struggle to hold back something. It must be the corruption!" Mic said.

"Stay...away from me, Beck. Mic." Brand said struggling.

"Looks like Brand is trying to resist the corrupted Xels in him. They're both fighting for control." Jeremie said.

"All of you take extreme caution. He's extremely dangerous like that." White said.

Brand then ran away from the three into an upcoming traffic tunnel.

"Well we aint leavin him alone with those nasty Xels! C'mon beck, lets go after im!" Gemini said.

"Yeah, If theres a chance Brand is holding them back, we might be able to get some answers out of him about Despair." Hope said. "Keep after him."

"Right!" Beck said as they headed into the tunnel and fight traffic robots. As a swarm of them ganged up on them. Ray appeared and spiraled right through all of them, absorbing every last Xel.

"What the? Uh, guys? This freaky new bot showed up. She looks like a… robo vampire with nasty claws." Gemini said.

"Hmm. Her info isn't coming up in the database." Call said.

"More Xels. I must feed." Ray said spying Beck and Mic.

"Shes after Xels? Just who is she?" Mic asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she's under influence too?" Sanda asked.

"You think, Sanda?" Gemini said.

"Hm?" Ray asked. "Human, did you say Sanda? Is he on the other end of that? If he is, you will take me to him!"

"Really?" Gemini said before seeing brand up ahead.

"Dont.. get too close to me… all of you…" Brand said.

"Listen, we'll take ya to Sanda, but first you gottas help us cure Brand. Hes-" Gemini said as Ray ignored her.

"More Xels!" Ray said as she dashed at Brand.

"No...stay back! I'm… warning you!" Brand said as he reached for one of his swords.

"No!" Gemini said as Brand slashed apart the car Beck and Gemini were standing on.

Mic caught them and threw them onto another car.

"Keep going! I'll keep back any cars on the fritz!" Mic said.

They dashed across the cars keeping an eye on Ray. As they did so, Mic stopped a tanker truck as they finally came to a truck carrying cars. Gemini, Beck and Ray were at the truck when Brand slashed rapidly through all of the cars, creating a solid platform.

WARNING!

"Please...stay away from me, Beck." Brand said.

"But, I'm here to help." Beck said.

"No closer or else my blade will have their way with you. If you want to help me...you must….destroy me." Brand said.

Mighty No. 7: Brandish

Brand drew both his blades and slashed randomly across the way.

"Must have more Xels!" Ray said as her right arm began to morph into a large drill. "Give me..those Xels!" she said firing it at Brand.

"What the? She has a copy ability too? Thats Mic's data!" Gemini said.

Brand was being battered by Ray and her drill before she fired multiple lasers from her mouth, each damaging Brand a lot. She then absorbed the Xels inside Brand as her arm began to mutate until it was a large scissor sword. "Variation Form: Brandish, has been acquired." Ray said.

"Urgh.. still have Xels in me… Beck… do it quickly.. Before I regain strength!" Brand said.

"Help is on the way Brand. Youre coming out of this struggle...now!" Beck said blasting away the last of the Xels in Brand, restoring him to normal.

"Beck… I… I thank you." Brand said as Beck took on a form similar to Brands. "ReXelection: Brandish. Acquired!"

"So, you too feed, but not like me…" Ray said. "Ive done my part, now take me to Sanda like you promised."

"So you were listening. Alright, we'll take you back." Gemini said.

Mission... CLEAR!

Back at the lab…

"Gemini, why did you bring her here?" Hope asked as some of the team was farther away from her.

"Sh-she gives me chills, and not the good kind." Cryo said.

"Hmm." Reuniclus said looking her over. "So this is the long lost Vermillion Destroyer, Raychal."

"So wait, you know this thing?" Hope asked.

"It was a CherryDyn creation, but was shut down years ago. I had no idea this thing was even functional. It was based off two powerful robots: Proto Man and Bass." Reuniclus said. "But, it appears there is a flaw within her. Her Xels are deteriorating in a rapid pace."

"She's gotta consume xels to sustain her, and she was going for Sanda for some reason. Care to explain why?" White asked.

"I seek Sanda because there is someone working under him who can help me. My creator, Bill Blackwell." Ray said.

"Blackwell? But he's locked up in prison right now." Sanda said.

"He is, insnt he?" Ray said.

"RIght now, Gregory Graham is trying the shift the blame from him to Blackwell. I think a CherryDyn creation did this, but we dont know which one." Naoto said.

"Well, it requires the last three samples form the the remaining numbers. Only Avi, Shade and Dyna are left, were almost there." Sanda said. "Ray, in order to get to Blackwell and fix you, I think its best if you help us."

"I see. Understood." Ray said.

"Brand, did a kid called Despair meet with you?" Hope asked.

"Yes. He wanted me to get something off of a truck. Something called….Subject 2." Brand said as Reuniclus froze for a sec.

"No, not that one." Reuniclus said.

"Another clone? Who is it of?" Hope asked.

"You. You see, I never actually….stopped my attempts after Subject 1." Reuniclus said.

"Wait, there are more clones of me? How many did you make from that one hair?" Hope said.

"Counting Subject one….10." Reuniclus said. "All of them arent like Despair, as you call him. Each one is based around a specific skill you possess." Reuniclus said entering a photo of a woman with a blue streak. "This is Subject 2, nicknamed by my subordinates, Destiny."

"A girl?" Hope asked.

"Not all of them come out the same. Some have hiccups. Like….forgetting to add the Y chromosome. She hasn't been activated yet, but she should be up soon." Reuniclus said. "She's already been scanned before hiding her in a truck. She's faster and smarter but not as strong at the original Hope."

"Wow. She's beautiful." Erica said.

"Hmm. Reuniclus, where is she now?" Hope asked.

"Heading back to my guild's building for some examinations before we awaken her. Why?" Reuniclus asked.

"We need to make sure that she stay's protected." Hope said before seeing the electricity fizz. "Huh? Faulty lighting?"

"Negative. Mighty No. 3: Dynatron has been found. She's taking power from the Power Plant." Call said.

"I already figured Dyna would have to recharge soon. And a power plant is like a buffet to her since she eats electricity." Pyro said.

"So Dynatron is our next target. Strength: Electrical manipulation. Weakness: our Brandish variations." Ray said.

"Indeed. Dyna's a worthy opponent for my blades. I shall accompany you." Brand said.

"Count me in." Lemon said. "With my elec armor, it wont matter how much juice Dyna throws at me. I can recharge my armor just with that alone."

"Right. Ray, looks like youre our new partner. Lets work together and soon, we'll get you fixed, alright?" Tails said.

"Very well. Besides, the enemies will keep me stable until I can fully repair myself." Ray said.

"Then let us proceed. Onward, my friends! To the Power Plant!" Brand said. 


	7. Mighty No 3: Dynatron

The four teleported into the power plant. As soon as they started moving, the lights started to fizzle on and off.

"Sacre Bleu! Whats happening to the lights? I'm scared….mommy!" Sanda said.

"Its only a rolling blackout sanda. Don't tell me youre afraid of the dark?" Jexi asked.

"What? Uh no no. It just...took me by surprise." Sanda said.

"Regardless, it appears that Dyna's gorging is making the lighting unstable. I am no stranger to darkness, but you three should be wary." Brand said.

"No worries. We can keep our eyes peeled." Lemon said.

"The unstable lighting may also cause irregularities with the robots there. Caution is advised." Call said.

"It wont matter. I have to feed like Dyna as well." Ray said as she viciously attacked any approaching bot and eating their Xels.

"Y'know, once you get past the vampiress look and the relentless hunger, she's not a bad bot to have around." Lemon said.

"I agree. There is no doubt she will be a valuable ally." Brand said. "Now, forward!"

They took chances with the unstable lighting and combated the bots there. On occasion, the electricity shuts them in dark rooms. Even though Sanda was not there, he was still screaming.

"Agh! Keep up this screaming and you'll hurt my ears!" Lemon said.

"Yeah, some of us have very sensitive Audio Receptors, Sanda." Brand said.

"Oh. Sorry." Sanda said.

"Yezzzz, keep that fatty quiet. Some of uzzzz are eating here!" said a voice.

"That voice...its Dyna." Beck said.

"My scans say she is in the central power generator." Ray said.

"Okay, lets really ruin her lunch." Lemon said. She was the first to reach the generator and find Dyna absorbing electricity from four angles and spinning around.

WARNING!

"Ohh. All thizzzz energy. Itzzz so intoxicating! Whee!" Dyna said as she spun.

Lemon found the emergency shut down lever and pulled it, cutting off the flow.

"What? Who darezzz disrupt my dinner?" Dyna said.

"Girl, you really need to go on a diet. Too much pleasure food's gonna go straight to your hips." Lemon said.

"What'zzz thizzz? Come to take my power? Well, we'll just zzee about that." Dyna said.

Mighty No. 3: Dynatron

"Ray, lets equip to our Brandish forms." Beck said rexelecting into it.

"Understood." Ray said as her arm became Brand's sword as Beck entered Rexelection Brandish.

The two of them went at Dyna with sword slashes as she floated around laughing as they slashed at her.

Dyna then summoned some drones as they latched onto them a couple of times, slowing them down.

"I get it! Use your spin attacks to defect those drones!" Lemon said.

Beck and Ray did as she said as they knocked the drones back into Dyna, sending her down.

"Come on Dyna! Snap out of it...Now!" Beck said purging her corrupted xels.

Ray then leaped onto Dyna and siphoned the rest of the Xels away. "Thank you for this meal."

"Beck? You zzaved me." Dyna said. "But, who'zzz the crazy chick?"

"She's a friend." Beck said as he gained a body similar to Dyna's. "ReXelection Dynatron. Acquired."

Ray then saw her arm become a large yellow spike. "Variation Code Dynatron has been attained."

Misson… CLear!

"Ah, yezzz. I remember now. That no good Dizzzpair told me to take all the power from the power plant." Dyna said.

"Hmm. I see. No power would mean he'd be able to navigate around the city undetected." Reuniclus thought allowed.

"Now only Shade and Avi are left." Mic said.

"Avi is easy to find since he loves to televise news, but Shade… he could be anywhere, doing anything." Pyro said.

"Not anything. Mighty No. 8 Countershade just came online. He's at the Capitol Building." Call said.

"What? Why would Shade go there of all places?" Sanda said.

"I dont know. But shade cant be picked up by any scanner. But given he is a sniper, he might try and attack from any direction." White said.

"Zzzzo, he's playing hide and zzzeek in there as usual? FIne, fine, I'll go look for him. Zzzzince my electricity is the only thing to damage him." Dyna said.

"How… very kind of you Dyna." Sanda said.

"Of course, given Shade's predictably, not a lot of your members can fight him with his combat style, since most of your teams are… the up close and personal type." White said.

"Not all of us." Kid said. "He can fire a rifle, I can fire guns. We're both marksman. I'll be the one who takes him down."

"YOu think you can do it, Kid? I mean if Shade is… you know.." Hope said.

"Its a chance I am willing to try and take." Kid said secretly weeping.

"Here's his blueprints." White said pulling them up as Kid looked at them.

"Gun on one arm, normal arm on the other. He is an abomination that needs to go!" Kid said.

"Dont kill him, alright? He could be useful." Hope said.

"And you better not go crazy in there like when you did in Anubis." Liz said.

"It will not be a hassle for me." Kid said. "Come along now."


	8. Mighty No 8: Countershade

The four plus Patty and Liz, making six, teleported in to the capitol buliding.

"Just as Dr. White said. Shade's Xel scent is all over the place. He could be anywhere." Ray said.

"Hmm? Duck!" Liz said as they ducked down as sniper bullets were fired at them.

"Sniper fire? Wait...we can follow where they were fired. That will lead us to Shade." Beck said.

"It came from the right. Lets see if we can lead him to a place he cant hide in." Kid said as Patti and Liz became guns as he fired in that direction. "This will flush him out a bit."

"Heheh… you think so?" came a male deep voice ove their comms.

"It's shade!" Beck said.

"How about you run back home to you human masters, little doggies?" Shade said.

"It makes no sense why youre here, Shade, but we'll get you to talk." Beck said as they marched through.

"Oh, I hope for your sake you aren't bein serious, cause you dogs don't stand a chance." Shade said.

"Thats it… keep talking…" Ray said working on something.

"Wonder what happened to all the humans in here? They ran… cowards. Every last one of those meatsticks fled at the first sign of trouble. Makes you question the status of their authority if they ran." Shade said.

"Yes. It certainly does." Ray smiled writing something on the wall "He's in the main office."

"You can pinpoint the Mighty Numbers?" Kid asked.

"Just corrupted Xels and their strongest point. This is from Countershade. He's in there." Ray said.

They came to the main office as Shade appeared. He was leaning against the desk with his hat tilted down.

"Well now, little doggy. Let's just see if you are all bark and no bite." Shade said.

WARNING! 

"It doesnt make any sense to me. Why would a robot built for sniping come to a place that has people?" Kid asked.

"Simple. Robot Emancipation." Shade said.

"Oh, so you wanna be the first robot prez, is that all?" Liz asked.

"Vote for Presidet Shade, or he'll shoot you in the head!" Patty cheerfully said.

"Think about it, you two. If I was the one leading, these robots could have freedom instead of being civil servants. You should know how they feel, seeing as how your nothing but that boys slaves." Shade said.

Kid gripped his hands. "That isnt true and you know it. The relationship between meister and weapon is more than just a partnership, its a bond that lasts until the end of time."

"Keep barking, little dog, cause that's all you got." Shade said.

Mighty No. 8: Countershade

"Were gonna prove you wrong, Shade!" Beck said rexelecting to Dynatron mode.

"Just leave half of his corrupted Xels for me." Ray said turning her arm into Dyna's electric spike as she fired at Shade as he kept warping.

"I've got your back!" Kid said as he open fired on anywhere Shade could appear in.

Shade warped all around the room as he fired sniper bullets at them from different angles.

"He's too fast, how are we supposed to hit him?" Liz asked.

"Dyna's sticky drones! That'll slow him down!" Beck said firing the drones as they stuck to Shade.

"What?" Shade said.

"Now your all ours. Liz, Patty, lets do it!" Kid said.

"You got it, Kid. Ready Patty?" Liz asked.

"Yes!" Patty said.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" they said as they became two large cannons that were both aimed at Shade.

"Say goodnight." kid said firing and hitting Shade dead on.

"Ray, now!" Beck said shooting his stream of Xel's.

"Time to feed!" Ray said as they took the Xels from Shade.

"Heh. I owe ya one, don't I Beck?" Shade said regaining his sanity. "I guess you too. Ray, right?"

"You dotn owe me anything. My debt will be paid when Blackwell fixes me." Ray said as her arm morphed into a gun. "Variation Code: Countershade is mine."

Beck then transformed into a body similar to Shade's. "ReXelection Countershade. Acquired!" Beck said.

Misson...Clear!

BAck at the lab..

"Seven of us down, one more to go, huh?" Shade asked. "But the real question is wheres that Despair guy? He wanted me to try and assassinate this worlds leaders. Then after the emancipation, go after leaders from...other worlds, I think he said."

"He's twisted, I'll give you tha…" Hope said as the screens fissed before Avi appeared. "What the?"

"It's Avi!" Pyro said.

"Hello out there, viewers. This is your one and only eye in the sky, Avi, reporting on the situation! As of right now, seven of the once famous Mighty Numbers have been rescued by our fair heroes, Beck, the Dimensional Heroes, the shining hope squad, and this mysterious vampire lady bot ray. Now, only one mighty number remains unaffected. Who is this bot? You guessed it. Its me! Mighty No. 6: Aviator." Avi said.

"Call, wheres he broadcasting this signal from?" Hope asked.

"From the radio tower." Call said.

"Obviously. Those high winds might throw off my aim, but my weapons the only thing that can ground Avi for good." Shade said.

"Right, who else is going?" Hope asked.

"I'll handle this one." Linkle said.

"Good choice. Kid seems like a bit of a sharpshooter with those crossbows." Shade said.

"It's about time someone made Avi pay for grounding us." Jexi said. "Bring down the hurt."

"As the legendary hero, I accept the request." Linkle said. 


	9. Mighty No 6: Aviator

The four arrived at the tower inside.

"Teleportation into the tower successful. I'm reading Avi's transmission signal from the apex of the radio tower." Call said.

"Sorry to make you guys climb it on foot, but we have a plan to get you up there faster. Just hoof it for now." Shade said.

"Dadadada! We now go live as our dashing heroes attempt to climb up this radio tower to face the bad guy. Will they succeed or will they perish in flames? This is Avi news keeping track. Bwahahaha!" Avi said.

"He's really getting into this whole news thing…" Linkle said,

"Yeah, even though i designed him to be a bot for aerial combat and recon, he can be a bit of a showoff." White said.

"Lets hope we stop him. His excessive talking annoys me to no end." Ray said as her anger was building up.

They got on an airship to ride to the top. That was when Avi appeared.

"There he is Linkle! Give him a bomb arrow to his face for what he did!" Hope said.

"On it." Linkle said aiming at Avi as she fired and Avi dodged.

"Whoa. We have some feisty fighters up here today, ladies and gents. Lets see how they handle these numbers." Avi said as flying robots appeared.

A laser went through them all as one bullet bounced off each and destroyed them. It was shade on another platform who fire.

"Ah nuts, SHade! Always the one to make me experience Technical difficulties. We'll be back soon." Avi said flying away.

"Dang. Sorry, guys. Couldn't hit him." Shade said.

"No worries, we'll get him at the top." Lincke said.

They scaled the tower more until reaching the top. Avi flew up and floated in front of them.

WARNING!

"Nowhere left to run, Avi! I think its time we cut your show of the air." Linkle said.

"No. The show will go on, cause now...we're live from Tower. Of. Terror!" Avi said.

"You were right, Ray. He is annoying." Linkle said. "Hmm." Linkle said as she sheathed her crossbows.

"Linkle? What are you doing?" Hope asked.

"So, she's planning on trying those out, huh?" Jexi said smiling.

"Hmm. Some secret weapon? A new ability? Let's keep on rolling to see the Linkle secret!" Avi said.

Mighty No. 6: Aviator

"You won't be flying for long." Linkle said as she spun before lightning hit her boots. They were now electrified with wings in the side of them.

"A new weapon?" Hope said in surprise.

"I picked them up on my training trip. Figured they might be Linkle's size." Jexi said.

Linkle ran at Avi as she dealt a swift kick to his head as electricity surged in a burst.

"Winged Boots. Harnessing lighting and the fury of the Cuccos. They unleash very powerful kicks." Jexi said.

"Hey, save some for us!" Beck said Rexelecting into COundershade mode.

Ray equipped her variation and turned on a cloaking. "He wont see me...until its too late."

As Avi and the others fought, Ray appeared from behind.

"What the? I mean… I'm being attacked from behi..GAK!" Avi said as he was slashed in the back.

"Just leave the news broadcasts to the human professionals. You talk way to dramatically." Ray said feeding on half of Avis corrupted cell and gaining a new arm with a propellor. "Variation Code: Aviator obtained."

"Snap out of it...Now!" Beck said. With that, Avi was cured.

"Is that you Beckles? What am I doing up here?" Avi said regaining sense. Beck then gained a body simiar to Avi with his own propellor.

"ReXelection: Aviator. Acquired!" Beck said.

"Alright! Thats all of the Mighty Numbers! Mission complete!" Hope said.

Mission...CLEAR!

"So that Despair fellow impersonated a director for me? And here I thought that job of being a reporter was my big break." Avi said.

"What exactly did Despair want you to report on?" Hope asked.

"The destruction of the worlds when Bat fired the missiles. As well as...a declaration of a universal war." Avi said.

"I knew he was bad, but I didn't think he'd go so far with this." Hope said.

Sanda then came back with Call.

"Ah, Sanda, where you are. Where were you?" White asked.

"Call and I paid a visit to Blackwell's cell, and he told us some interesting info. He wasn't the one who made Ray. Apparently, the Blackwell she was mentioning...is his son." Sanda said.

"He also said someone who resembled Hope visited him as well, asking questions about CherryDyn security as well as past projects." Call said.

"CherryDyn security? What could he want with that?" Hope asked.

"I have an idea. I just sifted through the Xel data. Its….Trinity." White said.

"Trinity? As in the Trinity project? But didn't Dr. Blackwell shut that one down?" Reuniclus asked.

Hope then had an idea. "I think I know what is going on. Ring up Gregory Grahm." Hope said.

As soon as they did, a video call of Gregory appeared.

"Oh, Drs White and Sanda! Have you finished working on who is behind this? It's definitely Blackwell, all evidence points to him." Ghragm said.

"I can see your legs shaking, Graham. Theres something you're not telling us." White said.

"No. It is definitely…" Graham said.

"You can drop the act, Gregory. They know." said a voice behind as Graham moved to reveal Despair. "Hello, my twin."

"Were not twins. SPill it Graham! What have you done?" Hope said.

"Okay, okay! I confess! I restarted Project Trinity in hopes of making more money. Its all for-Oof!" Graham said before Despair kicked him away.

"Such a pathetic coward and weakling. Same as the Mighty Numbers who failed to do my bidding." Despair said. "But, he is right. Trinity is online and is ready for destruction. In fact, she's already begun." he smiled pulling up a picture of the arena being eaten in a mass of xels.

"Whoa…" Hope said.

"The battle coliseum… *gasp* look!" Luffy said as a piece of metal was on Trinitys head in the shape of a badge. It hat the number 9 on it.

"The badge that was supposed to be earned when we were suppose to fight." Hope said.

"That's the least of your concerns. Won't be long before Trinity devours this world, and then, I'm letting her loose on the others too." Despair said.

"Ive had enough of you, Despair. You wanna destroy the world? Well not on my watch! We'll settle this at the Battle Coliseum, all of us against you and trinity. Winner...take… all." Hope said.

"Fine. Under one condition: Hope, you have to battle me on your own. Because you see, I've...stolen a nuclear device." Despair said moving aside to show the missile. "ANd its pointed right at Nohr."

"You bastard! Leave Xander and the others outta this!" Hope said.

"Your pick. Your single life, or the life of a whole kingdom. I'll be waiting." Despair said as the transmission cut.

"Hope… you…" Jexi sadi.

"No. I'll do it. The rest of you, stop trinity and get that badge." Hope said. All nine mighty numbers stared at him. They felt the same way with all of them, Ray included.

"Hope, you are one firey guy. If you kick your copies butt, once this whole tourneaments over, were gonna join you." Pyro said.

"Pyro.." Hope said.

"You really are a cool guy. Chilling with you will be sweet. You just gotta cool of that hot head." Cyro said.

"Cryo…" Hope said.

"Put the zap on that guy! He dezzerves it!" Dyna said.

"Dyna…" Hope said.

"Best crush him here and now than later on." Mic said.

"Mic.."

"Once you take out that terrorist, it would be an honor to fight by your side… Sargent Hope." Bat said.

"Bat.."

"If you need some coverage on the fight, I provide pretty good reporting skills." Avi said.

"Avi.."

"Once you deal with this, my blades are yours." Brand said.

"Brand…"

"I can take him out a mile away if he tries any funny business." Shade said.

"Shade.."

"Hope, you are an inspiration to some modern heroes. We'd support you all the way." Beck said.

"Beck.."

"My skills are yours too, hope. No once could go without someone in communications, correct?" Call asked.

"Call.."

"I thought… that I had no meaning to exist, only to feed. But with you, I can be more than a predator. I can be someone who saves the masses." Ray said.

"Ray…"

"Hope, you really are something. 11 members all in one go, impressive. But first, you gotta show your copy who's boss." Jexi said.

"And we'll deal with Trinity. If she turns out nice too, that makes 12 members. YOu can count on us to help Jexi and the others. Just kick your copy's tail." Beck said.

"You're right. Its time I settled things with Despair once and for all." Hope said.

"Hope." Reuniclus said. "I know nothing I can say can make up for how he acted. But, please, don't make him suffer too much."

"No promises. Its time to end this." Hope said.


	10. Trinity and Despair

Navigating their way into the battle coliseum, they found Despair with a massive sphere of xels with a gaping maw and eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! Welcome, faker, to the epiphany of destruction!" Despair said. "No. Faker is too kind. Abomination is more like it."

"The only abomination is you, Despair. Reuniclus should have never told you about me or the worlds. Look at you. You're just someone who just causes chaos for the sake of chaos." Hope said.

"Shut up! I am the one who will pave a new way for the universe. I won't be your shadow. Instead, I'll be the one they call the original!" Despair grinned.

"Why dont you shut up and prove it? This ends today." Hope said.

"Yup. It does." Despair said leaping down as trinity followed. "Trinity… sic em." Despair said as she attacked the other heroes. "I just want this between you and me."

"Youre gonna get it." Hope said.

They both charged at each other unleashing a large amount of force as they wailed on the other.

"Do me a solid and just die!" Despair said hitting Hope in the gut. "You know what it feels like? Knowing there's always gonna be one person better than you? Well I do, and I don't like it!" he said wailing on him.

"You think that excused the reason I dont have that feeling?" Hope said as he bounced back and hit Despair in the face. "All my life i was in the shadow of Jexi, helping him and making my own achievements. And what I wanted was to protect the universe and be like him."

"That doenst say you dont think he's better that you!" Despair said as thier fist collided.

"Well it does! I entered this tournament to finally see who is the better of one another, me or Jexi. He didnt want to admit to going against me, but I know we both feel the same about this fight." Hope said naling Despair in the chest. "And that is why… I'm gonna fight Jexi in the final 2, and face him like a man!"

"Urgh… why you!" Despair said trying to hit him.

"Shining Force Fist!" Hope said nailing Despair in the chest once more.

"How...how can you say something like that and now feel the way I do?!" Despair shouted.

"Because theres one thing the Persona team says all the time!" Hope said punching Despair to the chest, putting a hole straight through him. "Youre me, and I'm you. Youre my shadow, and I gotta live with that. Goodbye."

Despair was lightly laughing as he walked backwards to the edge over the city. "Here...I thought I could be someone different. Heh. What I was gonna do to the worlds would have been a blessing to what they got planned." Despair said.

"Guess that isnt gonna happen." Hope said.

"Heh, youre right. But let me tell you this. There are things bigger than the two of us. Bigger than this universe. When it goes down, not a single world will be left unaffected." Despair said as he fell off of the coliseum.

"I'll be ready for it." Hope said.

Hope then turned back to the others as he saw trinity appears from a but in a girl like form. She had tentacles coming from a metal dress and sharp looking pigtails on her head.

"So thats her true form?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah, we did it." Beck said.

Trinity then stared at Hope, humming smoothly. Floating over, she gave the next badge to hope.

"Really? Youre gving this badge to me?" Hope aske.d

Trinity nodded.

"Hold everything!" said Dedenne as she appeared. "How are we supposed to have you scan this if it doesnt even count as recorded? No one was here for the coverage!"

"Actually, someone was." Hope said looking at Avi. "Avi, you did record every fight we did here while you were also corrupted, right?"

Avi smiled under his nose cap face. "Hope my boy, what kinda idiot do you take me for? Of course I did!" Avi said holding out a tape and inserting it into Dedenne's craft.

Dedenne looked at the footage. "Th-this is...you filmed all of this?" Dedenne said. "I am impressed. I've never seen such clear footage. Since he technically did capture the fight and the badge, it counts."

"Yes!" Hope said. "High five, Jexi!"

"Hope, gotta say it really helps having you around." Jexi said. "But, what do you think Despair meant by they?"

"Yeah. I think, something big is gonna go down." Hope said.

Down on the ground, Despair was clinging to what little life he had as a figure approached him with their one glowing eye. "So, couldn't finish him, huh?"

"Juri. Can't you just...leave me here to…." Despair said before seeing a larger figure by him. "B..Bison!" he said in fear.

"Hmph! Your failure annoys me, worm." Bison said picking him up by the face. "Psycho Punisher!"

He stabbed his other hand through his body blasting his Psycho Power into him, finishing him off.

"Well, so much for that guy. Now we have to worry about them stopping your Psycho Drive plan, huh?" Juri said.

"Luckily, our friend there kept it vague. We won't have to worry for now. Everything is coming together nicely." Bison said.

"Right. So, what do you want me to do now?" Juri asked.

"Head back to our world and fetch the second artifact i need. The Phoenix Mirror." Bison said as he and Juri vanished.

Back with Hope, he was about to leave before Reuniclus approached.

"Hope. I came...to apologize. For what I've done." Reuniclus said.

"Youre forgiven. With Despair gone. You can start over. Just… dont do anything that'll compromise the experiment." Hope Said.

"I understand. Once the tournament is finsihed, the Mighty Numbers, Call and Ray shall be ready to join you. And once Dr. White is finished with Trinity, she'll be ready as well." Sanda said.

"And Hope, I promise, Destiny will not turn out like Despair. I'll make sure...she becomes a good a person as you." Reuniclus said.

"Thanks, Reuniclus." Hope said as their ships rocketed off.

"So, where to next?" Jexi asked.

"The photo only showed a museum. Guess we go there." Tails said.

To be continued... 


End file.
